


Eyes that cannot see and Heart that cannot feel

by LionLickers14



Series: Continuation of the greatest legacies [1]
Category: Flat Dreams by PengyChan, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Flat minds and Flat dreams au, Gen, Hinted BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, Liam's back people!, Mystery, Sad Bill Cipher, Should be continuing SGE Au, Yep pretty sure it's angst, minor billdip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLickers14/pseuds/LionLickers14
Summary: Bill is back, Hatred and Hope collideLiam is back but he's not sure if he's on brother's sideStubborn Pines accept the offerEven though its a lot of sufferTurn the demon good like he was beforeOh our God, Such a sore(Note: Should read Flat Dreams first well who hasn't anyway)





	1. The Beginning of the end part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flat Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062122) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



> It was a gust of love  
> And I knew right from the start  
> Nothing can tear us apart  
> till the day you broke my heart  
> ooooh
> 
> Part 2 will be posted soon

_Hi! I'm Dipper Pines, the Girl about to drop her beads is my twin sister while the fancy teenager with the flames ready to kill the fleeing monster is our frenemy oh and the colorless man about to puke is a Liam Cipher. There's a logical explanation why there's human Bill aka. the deadly dorito is in his so called "disgusting fleshbag form" while his eyes raging red and his brother tightly holding his wheelchair with my sister who's crying about her beads. Am I the only one hyperventilating here? Yes, Yes I am. Let's Rewind Shall we? _  
__

So with our school destroyed, Our parents again send us in Gravity Falls. Yes we are excited, Full of Joy to ride the bus who actually is the same driver our Grunkles threatened there is only of course one conclusion : Waddles will be coming. Grunkle Stan and Ford arrived and will only leave if we will go, sounds good and happily perfect? _**You are very wrong**_. Minutes later, There's a conflict between Ford and Grunkle Stan, like the logical person I am, Naturally I will choose Ford's decision to use some parts of the shack economically useful such as a library or a laboratory. Believe me, Mabel agreed that's only for Nerds pssshhh. Mystery Shack, More like the only mystery here is not to be turned into a library or a laboratory, Am I right? _¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤ 

"Sixer how many times I told you No!" Soos who will be a second Mr. Mystery according to Stan, nodded while crossing his arms standing beside him was Mabel who is doing the exact same action as the man did. Dipper on the other hand aided Ford defending the idea of using half of the space the attractions occupied to turn into a library or a laboratory of some sort. Stan scoffed when his brother said that it's his shack in the first place, Fuming with anger for dismissing him; Ford curled his fists "At least it could improve your sorry of a brain anyway! " His sudden shout earned the widening of the crowd's eyes, Even Wendy looked away her magazine and visibly winced. Shock devouring him, Stan opened the door and walked away, _Away from people_

__His steps crumbling the dried leaves he saw the statue of the lost, **Cipher**. Touching the edges of his hat while mumbling "Tsk, could've been a fortune" But his hands itches to shake the demon's arm stretching while covered in moss. _As if it's taunting him_ , deciding against it he began to walk away but was soon pulled by curiosity to shake the darn thing. Kneeling he grabbed his hand and shook it, feeling a surge of energy being transferred away from him. He soon began to walk away scared but seeing no damage he continued. It's like destroying his brother's project again, It's unbearable heavy feeling. _ _

__****_Statue beginning to crack, It's like Ford's project after all..._** ** _ _


	2. The beginning of the end part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was awakened again by a Pines,  
> He spoke to her again for te first time  
> in a thousand years and still lies  
> that the guilt will slowly die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Surprise

_He only felt numbness in his core_ But as he pulled his arms, and touched his face, He has grin that stretches _Why is he grinning?_ He panics, Is he panicking? He touched his head and nose- ** _He has a nose!?!_** He tried to step forward but he sinks, he sinks and was swallowed by the darkness.

He blinks, again and again. He saw a figure its ~~Nora~~ Jheselbraum. She turns swiftly, hood still down but never hides the multiple eyes . He staggers and tried to lift his chin.His eye, looks at her defiantly ~~He cares~~  
"Jheselbraum"  
She still stares, and still purses her lips. She steps closer, He tries to stand in his new form. "The ancient really did give you a chance." And it was accompanied by his laugh. He waves his arms "Surprise, Surprise" She looks away and said "Pines Family wouldn't love this" His brow met, stamping towards her angrily he suddenly sinks deep down in the murky darkness. 

He was then at the front door of the Pines, He still has the fire, the ever burning blue flames in his gloved palm. He still has his eyes in the many places. He still has his knowledge. But this time the fire is weaker, the eyes are limited and when he remembers, he forgets. _So that's how his knowledge, fits in this cursed body_

He still stares at the knob, still waits until he felt their presence all together. _The gods, The oracle and The Pines_ But he still felt one presence, one he's familiar of and at the same time he doesn't know.He turns around "Liam?" 

And when the Frilly Know it all explained the Pines what's the task (theres a multiple and harsh comments of course) he didn't know how he got Liam, and the twins into this fucking mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?   
>  that triangle doodles or simply the shape represent a watchful or observant being.

**Author's Note:**

> The note, did you read it or not?


End file.
